


My heart's always yours (I)

by OnlySkyAboveMe



Series: My Heart's Always Yours [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Letters, One Shot, World War I, soldier!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySkyAboveMe/pseuds/OnlySkyAboveMe
Summary: Scott's letter to Tessa from the front line





	My heart's always yours (I)

_Arras, France_

_9 April 1917_

My Dearest Tessa, 

I find myself in a reflective and slightly melancholy mood this morning. I am writing this as the sun rises over the trenches, the bitter cold of Winter having left us and the freshness of Spring now upon us. Before I say any more I must confess something to you – I am sadly no longer in possession of your previous correspondence. My pack tore yesterday as we marched in from our previous position and the precious bundle containing your letters and my parent’s photograph appears to have fallen out. In other circumstances, I would have returned to retrieve them, but torrential rain has turned the trenches into boggy pits, and I fear my efforts would be futile.

Please rest assured, however, that the contents of those letters are safely enclosed in my heart, for I have made it a nightly ritual to read them whilst I wait for the blessed haven of sleep to wash upon me. Never could I have imagined that my first letter (one seeking friendship and another avenue for general correspondence outside of this hell hole) to you, a girl I had previously only met at the 1915 community fair, would result in what we have today. Please know that your intellect, humour and compassion have kept me strong through these recent months. I remember so clearly the joy I felt upon receiving your first letter, agreeing to renew our acquaintance and provide one another with the company and support we needed, even though we are oceans apart.

I am so very proud of you for pursuing and achieving your aspirations of becoming a nurse, a most noble profession, especially during these times of war. I have watched in awe at the work the nurses and doctors do here in their sparse hospital tents, patching us together both physically and mentally. I see you in their actions and compassion, my dear Tessa, but I am glad that you are safely at home rather than anywhere near this place.

My dreams still shine brightly with memories of our meeting before Christmas, which feels like years rather than months ago now. Whilst those two weeks of leave were never and could never be enough time to have spent with you, I am forever grateful for those glorious days of passion and companionship. I know our parting brought you great sorrow, as it did also to myself, but I do hope that your memories of our time spent together also provides you with strength and the fondest of feelings.

I do hope that your family are safe and well and that they, like mine, are helping the community through these difficult times. I heard recently that there were many hometown casualties, and I sincerely hope that no more follow in the coming weeks. I have heard recently that my eldest brother has now returned home, having sufficiently recovered from his injuries to be fit to travel. I do hope that your brothers are safe too, and that your worries for all our safety do not burden you too greatly.

I must confess to you, my darling Tessa, that I also write this letter to you with fear in my heart. Though I would never admit this to my fellow soldiers or my Commanding Officer, I am not ashamed to admit it to you. Recent battles have been long and hard-fought, and have led to much bloodshed. We are to be advancing on enemy lines tonight and all I feel is fear. I am not afraid of combat, or of injury. But I am, my sweet Tess, fearful that I might never see your bright smile or beautiful eyes again. Therefore I write to you these next lines with a different type of fear. I should like – as soon as is possible after leaving this treacherous place and returning home – to make you my wife. I have no ring to offer you, but I will take you into town as soon as we are reunited and buy you one, and I promise that we will dance for hours on the shores of the lake on our wedding day. I want to be yours, and for you to be mine, forever. I cannot go into battle tonight without asking you this question.

Should I not return to you to hear your answer, please know that I will always love you and that all I wish is for you to be happy, healthy and successful. I will do everything in my power to return to you, my love, and I shall not rest peacefully until I am back in your arms, be it in this life or the next.

Think of me, my dear Tessa, and know that my heart is always yours.

Scott


End file.
